2Cute4Me
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Literally just mindless fluff I wrote on a whim. I love the title; it matches the fic so perfectly.


Music: Takahiro Sakurai – LaLalu

I kind of cringe when I read part of this.

Disclaimer: Hahaha. Haha. Hah. No.

* * *

Sighing heavily as he dropped his bag and slipped his shoes off in the genkan, Ritsu yawned and called out, "Oi, Takano!" Because, no, none of them was going to be the 'housewife' and wait for the 'husband' to call out 'Honey, I'm home!' whenever he got off from work.

Both of them still worked at Marukawa, anyways. Ritsu just had a later night than usual today.

He groaned, rubbing at his aching back and shuffling into the living area. _God help me, if my back aches now at 26, let's just wait until I reach 50._ His self-pitying thoughts dissipated into nothing when he took in a sight that forced a rush of affection up his throat.

Black hair disheveled, bits sticking in and out; drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth; glasses askew; body thrown onto the sofa and limbs all over the place like it was the most comfortable position in the world…

Ritsu huffed out a small laugh and crossed the room—and if he was anyone else, he would have pulled his lover's head into his lap and watched him for a while (not in a stalker-ish way, jeez, he wasn't in high school anymore), pretending when he woke up that he wasn't secretly admiring the other's handsome face and the feeling of _home_ when he looked at him—but he was Ritsu, and his boyfriend was Takano, so he knew enough for the both of them that their relationship was never like that. Well, not always.

Standing next to the sofa in what he hoped was a firm stance, Ritsu coughed, cleared his throat, and barked out, "Wake up lazy ass!"

Slowly, very very _very_ slowly, pale lids pulled themselves apart to reveal hazy-looking golden-brown eyes blinking groggily in the artificial light of their apartment. "Wghar?" Takano managed, still lying there blinking like he still quite couldn't figure out where he was or…who he was, really.

Ritsu ignored the second wave of affection that climbed up his chest when he scoffed and sauntered over, carefully smoothing Takano's hair down and fixing his glasses and wiping the dried spit on his chin with the sleeve of his sweater. Really, his body was betraying him tonight, doing things that, in his mind, he really shouldn't be doing; but oh well, whatever, they were dating and he was allowed to do some things for his very hardworking and very unable-to-hate boyfriend, wasn't he?

"You're such a mess. How anyone sees you as their boss escapes me." Ritsu clicked his tongue and hid a fond chuckle behind his seemingly-harsh words. Absolutely ridiculous. How could Ritsu think of _Takano Masamune_ as adorable, of all people? Granted, in times like these…

Takano groaned and rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses as Ritsu propped him up on the sofa with one shoulder, generally making all sorts of whiny, tired noises that Ritsu ignored for the time being. Ritsu had to squash—no, _destroy_ —the urge to wrap Takano in blankets like a caterpillar and give him hugs and press kisses all over his face. What in the world was wrong with him tonight? Just ten minutes ago he was ready to collapse in bed after a quick washing up and not wake up for the next eight hours, but seriously, fucking Takano had to act _cute_ for one of the only times in his entire waking life and Ritsu had to experience it and oh, how he'd changed since last year.

"Come on, Masamune." Ritsu tried a… _softer_ way of doing this, even as it crept up his spine in an unpleasant, though not altogether terrible way to act so gentle with a man who was anything but. Well, sometimes. "You have to get in bed or you'll catch a cold out here."

Apparently softer words reached him in this state better than harsher ones, because Takano blinked at him and his lips quirked up in a small smile, and he leaned forward to bump his nose against Ritsu's in gratitude, and oh god, Ritsu really had to restrain himself there—it was a _crime_ how cute someone could act, especially someone like Takano.

"J-just get up," Ritsu mumbled, flustered and again wondering not for the first time that night how he managed to be clumped with someone so…troublesome (utterly and completely lovable if he felt like it).

 _Shut up, thoughts._

 _Make us._

He made a note to have Words with his thoughts later.

And realizing that that sounded as crazy as it did, Ritsu used every last bit of the reserve of his strength for the day to hobble him and Takano to the bedroom and onto the bed—very ungracefully and with an exhale that sounded more like a wheeze than a normal breath. He was so out of shape. Normally Takano was the one doing this kind of thing.

"Ugh…" He groaned and rolled over, ripping his socks and sweater off and throwing them willy-nilly, he couldn't care at this point. He was so damn _tired_ , now that the day's work had caught up with him. Ritsu turned over, "Takano, you have to—"Aaaand, the boss was asleep again. Great.

Making a very unattractive and childish whining noise in the back of his throat that he would later deny _ever_ making, Ritsu dragged Takano's outerwear off as well, socks and jacket and all, and shoved him under the covers.

 _Finally. The day is done_ , were his (hopefully) last thoughts as he slid under the blankets as well and closed his eyes. He'd just barely started to fall asleep (which was like, 10 seconds) when he felt arms flop over his waist and pull him backwards into a very warm body.

"Ngh," Takano complained, and then quieted down again once he knew for sure that, yes, his boyfriend was there with him, and yes, they were cuddling. It wasn't as childish as it sounded, of course.

Ritsu felt kisses nudged into his hair and the back of his neck, and he only sighed and burrowed closer. Tomorrow, he was definitely blackmailing Takano with this.

* * *

A/N: I don't even know how I feel about this anymore.

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
